tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Amara
Amara 'była służebnicą Qetsiyah, która zakochała się w Silasie. Jest protoplastą linii sobowtórów Petrovej, od której zrodził się nieznany pierwszy sobowtór, a potem Tatia, Katerina i Elena. Historia Amara urodziła się w I wieku p. n. e. Ponad 2000 lat temu w Starożytnej Grecji, zakochała się w młodym, potężnym czarowniku, Silasie. Amara była służebnicą Qetsiyah. Pamiętniki Wampirów Sezon 5 thumb|left|185px|Amara po 2000 latach. Qetsiyah ujawnia, że Amara była jej służącą, którą brutalnie zamordowała pochłonięta przez gniew po zdradzie Silasa. Ostatecznie, okazało się, że jej słowa są kłamstwem. thumb|185px|Amara zażywa lekarstwo.W rzeczywistości Qetsiyah wysuszyła Amarę, a następnie uczyniła ją kotwicą - nieśmiertelną i nieznizczalną - znajdującą się pomiędzy światem żywych, a Drugą Stroną. Oznacza to, że Qetsiyah okłamała Silasa odnośnie jej rzekomej śmierci. Silas, Damon i Jeremy jadą do New Jersey w poszukiwaniu kotwicy. Z kolei nagły atak Podróżników nie dochodzi do skutku. Silas odnajduje Amarę, której podaje krew martwego Podróżnika. Wyjaśnia jej, co się stało. Amara przytula go, wyznając miłość i przepraszając, gdyż musi wypić jego krew w celu uzyskania lekarstwa. Twierdzi, że nie może przeżyć kolejnego dnia. Później, Amara biegnie pustą alejką, rozmawiając z ludźmi, których tak naprawdę nie ma. Kiedy Damon ją odnajduje, dziewczyna pyta go, czy jest prawdziwy. Wampir zabiera ją do pensjonatu Salvatorów i tam przedstawia Elenie. Widząc ją, Amara krzyczy z przerażenia na widok ich podobieństwa. thumb|left|185px|Amara jest przerażona na widok Eleny. W ''Death and the Maiden, Amara przebywa zamknięta w piwnicy Salvatorów, wielokrotnie krzycząc do nieistniejących ludzi, że "nie wie". Damon tłumaczy Stefanowi sytuację Amary, która próbuje się zabić. Damon powstrzymuje ją przed tym czynem w ostatniej chwili, mimo, iż Amara krzyczy, że nie chce już dłużej żyć. Qetsiyah zgadza się na wykonanie zaklęcia, wobec którego Bonnie zostanie kotwicą Drugiej Strony, by mogła zabić Silasa i Amarę. thumb|185px|Amara umiera na rękach Damona.Jako, iż nie ma pełni księżyca, czarownica potrzebuje krwi sobowtórów do wykonania zaklęcia. Elena zaprowadza Qetsiyah do uspokojonej i siedzącej na krześle Amary. Dziewczyna jest zszokowana na jej widok. Sprawia wrażenie przestraszonej. Stefan porywa Amarę, by zwabić Silasa do lasu. Czarownik wysłuchuje jej błagań o śmierć, podnosi nóż i wymierza go w gardło ukochanej. Stefan przychodzi i powstrzymuje Silasa, a następnie go zabija. Później, Amara podnosi tą samą broń, którą siebie przebija. Wystąpienia '''Sezon 5 *''Original Sin'' (retrospekcja) *''Handle with Care'' *''Death and the Maiden'' Relacje Silas Amara była jedyną prawdziwą miłością Silasa. Miała dziecko, przed poznaniem go. Kobieta również kochała mężczyznę na tyle mocno, że chciała z nim spędzić wieczność. Wtedy Silas wymyślił plan, że rozkocha w sobie Qetsiyah, a ta przygotuje dla nich eliksir nieśmiertelności. Później podczas uroczystości zaślubin Qetsiyah z Silasem - mężczyzna wcześniej zabrał eliksir z nieśmiertelnością, aby podarować go Amarze. Niestety Amara umarła, zabita przez Qetsiyah, która po odkryciu podstępu szykowanego przez Silasa wyrwała jej serce. Mężczyzna długo nie mógł pogodzić się z jej śmiercią. Szukał sposobu by zniszczyć drugą stronę. Jak się później okazało Amara żyje i jest Kotwicą, czyli przedmiotem potrzebnym do zniszczenia drugiej strony. Finalnie Amara zabiła Silasa wypijając jego krew i stała się człowiekiem. Qetsiyah Amara była służebnicą Qetsiyah. Kiedy czarownica dowiedziała się, że Silas podarował Amarze nieśmiertelność, ta w złości i zazdrości ją zabiła. Qetsiyah stworzyła również drugą stronę, aby Silas nie mógł odnaleźć pokoju wraz z jego miłością po tym jak umrze. Ciekawostki *Amara, podobnie jak Silas, była nieśmiertelna. *Podobnie jak Silas, Amara posiada swoją linię sobowtórów (znana jako sobowtóry Petrovy), co jest konsekwencją nieśmiertelności. *Amara jest najprawdopodobniej pierwszą nieśmiertelną kobietą. *Na znaku łowcy, Amara jest przedstawiona jako drobna dziewczyna, zabijana przez czarownicę (Qetsiyah). *Amara jest pierwszą Petrovą, od której pochodzi linia sobowtórów. Są nimi m.in. Tatia, Katherine i Elena. *Pomiędzy narodzinami Tatii, Katherine i Eleny znajduje się różnica 500 lat. Można wywnioskować, że w ostateczności Amara miała tylko cztery sobowtóry: anonimową kobietę (V wiek), Tatię (X wiek), Katherine (XV wiek) oraz Elenę (XX wiek). *Jest trzecią postacią w serialu, której rolę odgrywa Nina Dobrev. *Jest bardziej podobna do Eleny (przed przemianą w wampira). *Damon nazywał ją crazy pants. *Nigdy nie zapomina twarzy Galeria Tumblr muuj1f6DdB1qcn7rko6 250.gif Tumblr inline muujjaICHB1r8ehr2.gif Maara.png pp.gif|Amara Damon|link=http://data1.whicdn.com/images/85590824/large.gif|linktext=Amara pppppp.gif|Amara Crazy pants tumblr_mvzahlXdQ41smc1xto2_500.gif Amara2000.png Amara.jpg Szalone Spodnie.jpg Amara IIIO.jpg Amara pj.jpg Amara uibh.jpg Petrova originally.png Amara I(.jpg Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Postacie gościnne Kategoria:Rodzina Petrova Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Kotwice Kategoria:Sobowtóry Kategoria:Postacie żeńskie Kategoria:Martwi